


The Game of Life

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wee, belated Xander/Anya drabble is for <a href="http://amory-vain.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://amory-vain.livejournal.com/"><b>amory_vain</b></a> in the 2009 Fall Fandom Free-For-All.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This wee, belated Xander/Anya drabble is for [](http://amory-vain.livejournal.com/profile)[**amory_vain**](http://amory-vain.livejournal.com/) in the 2009 Fall Fandom Free-For-All.

In a jewelry box on her dresser Anya keeps a small blue plastic geometric person. Blue: the person to ride next to her in the small plastic car, to make small pink and blue geometric babies with, to retire at Millionaire Estates with (or to Countryside Acres, because better there with Xander than anywhere else alone, even with money).

The blue person always gets in the car, she notes. Never jumps out again, either. That's why the game isn't actually life, whatever the name.

She returns the plastic person to the rings and clutter, fingers D'Hoffryn's token, and begins to chant.


End file.
